parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sailor Moon in Wonderland (James Graham's Style)
Here is James Graham's thirteenth movie spoof of Sailor Moon in Wonderland. Cast *Alice - Sailor Moon (from Sailor Moon) *Alice's Sister - Jill (from Resident Evil) *Dinah - Marie (from The Aristocats) *The White Rabbit - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *The Doorknob - Salem the Cat (from Sabrina: The Animated Series) *The Dodo - Pink Panther (from The Pink Panther) *Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Ren and Stimpy (from Ren and Stimpy) *The Walrus - Cat (from CatDog) *The Carpenter - Dog (from CatDog) *Bill the Lizard - Murfy (from Rayman 2) *The Flowers - Female Characters *The Caterpillar - Daffy Duck (from Looney Tunes) *The Caterpillar (Butterfly Form) - Squeeks the Caterpillar (Butterfly Form) *Bird in a tree - Fifi La Fume (from Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Cheshire Cat - Sylvester the Cat (from Looney Tunes) *The Mad Hatter - Buster Bunny (from Tiny Toon Adventures) *The March Hare - Plucky Duck (from Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Doormouse - Toad the Brakevan (from Thomas and Friends) *The Card Painters - Mr. Blik, Gordon Quid, and Waffles (from Catscratch) *The Queen of Hearts - Razorwife (from Rayman Arena) *The King of Hearts - The Spiteful Breakvan (from Thomas and Friends) *The Card Soilders - The Weasels (from The Wind in the Willows) Gallery super_aqua_moon_by_zefrenchm-d30bzxj.png|Sailor Moon as Alice jill_sexy_pool_pose_by_blw7920-d3inz9d.jpg|Jan Valentine as Alice's Sister (Credit Goes To blw7920) Marie-0.jpg|Marie as Dinah Rabbit kingdom hearts.png|Rabbit as The White Rabbit Salem.jpg|Salem as The Doorknob Pink Panther.JPG|The Pink Panther as The Dodo Ren_Hoek.jpg|Ren as Tweedledee Stimpy.jpg|Stimpy as Tweedledum 274px-Cat.gif|Cat as The Walrus 291px-Dog.jpg|Dog as The Carpenter Murfy.jpg|Murfy as Bill the Lizard Patsy and the girls.png|The Female Characters as The Flowers Daffy duck-1048.jpg|Daffy Duck as The Caterpillar Fox-disneyscreencaps_com-3471.jpg|Squeeks as The Caterpillar (Butterfly) fifi_surf_by_kikerodz-d31a9y3.jpg|Fifi La Fume as Bird in a Tree Sylvester.png|Sylvester as The Cheshire Cat Buster Bunny.jpg|Buster as The Mad Hatter Plucky D.jpg|Plucky Duck as The March Hare Escape62.png|Toad as The Doormouse Catscratch 001.png|Mr. Blik, Waffles, and Gordon Quid as The Three Card Painters Razorwife.jpg|Razorwife as The Queen of Hearts 500px-Axel the Spiteful Brakevan..PNG|The Spiteful Breakvan as The King of Hearts Ichabod-mr-toad-disneyscreencaps.com-3607.jpg|The Weasels as The Marching Cards Scenes *James Graham's Sailor Moon in Wonderland Part 1. (English) *James Graham's Sailor Moon in Wonderland Part 2. (English) *James Graham's Sailor Moon in Wonderland Part 3. (Francais) *James Graham's Sailor Moon in Wonderland Part 4. (Francais) *James Graham's Sailor Moon in Wonderland Part 5. (English) *James Graham's Sailor Moon in Wonderland Part 6. (Francais) *James Graham's Sailor Moon in Wonderland Part 7. (English) *James Graham's Sailor Moon in Wonderland Part 8. (Deustch) *James Graham's Sailor Moon in Wonderland Part 9. (Deustch) *James Graham's Sailor Moon in Wonderland Part 10. (English) *James Graham's Sailor Moon in Wonderland Part 11. (Spanish) *James Graham's Sailor Moon in Wonderland Part 12. (English) *James Graham's Sailor Moon in Wonderland Part 13. (English) *James Graham's Sailor Moon in Wonderland Part 14. (English) (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effect *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Voice Cast (English) *Microsoft Mary (+10) as Sailor Moon (from Sailor Moon) *Lernout and Hauspie Michelle as Jill (from Resident Evil) *Radar Overseer Beulah (+10) as Marie (from The Aristocats) *Microsoft Mike as Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Radar Overseer Reverend Blue Jeans as Salem the Cat (from Sabrina: The Animated Series) *Radar Overseer Hank as The Pink Panther (from The Pink Panther) *Radar Overseer Scotty (+10) and Microsoft Sam as Ren and Stimpy (from Ren and Stimpy) *Radar Overseer Guy as Cat (from CatDog) *Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth as Dog (from CatDog) *Radar Overseer Mr. Warner as Murfy (from Rayman 2) *Speakonia Voice Actors - Female Characters *Radar Overseer Sidney as The Caterpillar - Daffy Duck (from Looney Tunes) *Robosoft 1 as Squeeks the Caterpillar (Butterfly Form) *Lernout and Hauspie Michelle as Fifi La Fume (from Tiny Toon Adventures) *Microsoft Mike (+10) as Sylvester the Cat (from Looney Tunes) *Radar Overseer Hank (+10) as Buster Bunny (from Tiny Toon Adventures) *Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth as Plucky Duck (from Tiny Toon Adventures) *Radar Overseer Scotty as Toad the Brakevan (from Thomas and Friends) *Microsoft Sam (-10), Lernout and Hauspie Michael, and Radar Overseer Scotty (+10) - Mr. Blik, Gordon Quid, and Waffles (from Catscratch) *Microsoft Mary (-10) as Razorwife (from Rayman Arena) *Robosoft 1 (+10) as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey (from Rayman) *Various Speakonia Voices as The Weasels (from The Wind in the Willows) *Narrated by Lernout and Hauspie Michael Voice Cast (Spanish) *Carmen Loquendo V1 (+10) as Sailor Moon (from Sailor Moon) *Carmen Loquendo V1 as Jill (from Resident Evil) *Esperanza Loquendo V1 (+10) as Marie (from The Aristocats) *Ludoviko Loquendo V2 as Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Ludoviko Loquendo V2 (+10) as Salem the Cat (from Sabrina: The Animated Series) *Jorge Loquendo V1 as The Pink Panther (from The Pink Panther) *Juan Loquendo V1 (+10) and Carlos Loquendo V1 as Ren and Stimpy (from Ren and Stimpy) *Carlos Loquendo V1 as Cat (from CatDog) *Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10) as Dog (from CatDog) *Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) as Murfy (from Rayman 2) *Loquendo Voice Actors - Female Characters *Ludoviko Loquendo V2 as The Caterpillar - Daffy Duck (from Looney Tunes) *Jorge Loquendo V1 (-10) as Squeeks the Caterpillar (Butterfly Form) *Soledad Loquendo V2 as Fifi La Fume (from Tiny Toon Adventures) *Ludoviko Loquendo V2 as Sylvester the Cat (from Looney Tunes) *Jorge Loquendo V1 (+5) as Buster Bunny (from Tiny Toon Adventures) *Carlos Loquendo V1 (+5) as Plucky Duck (from Tiny Toon Adventures) *Ludoviko Loquendo V2 (+10) as Toad the Brakevan (from Thomas and Friends) *Carlos Loquendo V1 (-10), Juan Loquendo V1, and Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) - Mario Luigi and Yoshi (from Super Mario Bros) *Ximena Loquendo V2 as Razorwife (from Rayman Arena) *Carlos Loquendo V1 as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey (from Rayman) *Various Loquendo Voices as The Weasels (from The Wind in the Willows) *Narrated by Carlos Loquendo V1 Soundtrack *Alice in Wonderland (song) - The Jud Conlon Chorus *In a World of My Own (Alice's Theme) - Alice *I'm Late - The White Rabbit *Sailor's Hornpipe - The Dodo *The Caucus Race - The Dodo and Animals *How Do You Do and Shake Hands - Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum *The Walrus and the Carpenter (Song) - Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum *Old Father William - Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum *Smoke the Blighter Out - The White Rabbit *All in the Golden Afternoon - The Flowers and Alice *AEIOU - The Caterpillar *Twas Brillig - The Cheshire Cat *The Unbirthday Song - The Mad Hatter, The March Hare, and Alice *Very Good Advice - Alice *Painting the Roses Red - The Playing Cards and Alice *Who's Been Painting My Roses Red? - The Queen of Hearts and The Playing Cards *The Unbirthday Song (Reprise) - The Mad Hatter, The March Hare, The Queen of Hearts, and The Playing Cards *The Caucus Race" (Reprise) - The Entire Cast Minus Alice *Alice in Wonderland" (Reprise) - The Jud Conlon Chorus *The Beatles - Lady Madonna (plays at the end of the credits) Trivia *Sailor Moon will be wearing her pink Scuba diving gear with water tank and snorkel mask and black flippers. *Jill Valentine will be wearing her dark blue bikini and green swimcap with goggles and black sandals. *Fifi La Fume will be wearing her pink bikini. *Alice in Wonderland, The Aristocats, Winnie the Pooh, and The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad are made by Disney. *Toad the Breakvan will be running light throughout the entire movie. *The Spiteful Breakvan will be running light throughout the entire movie. Category:James Graham Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoof